Yukari
|n6rriOcWIxM}} Yukari (縁') is a popular Bilibili singer with a versatile vocal range. She is well-known for her unique style of singing nasally but softly with relaxed pronunciations to sound toddler-like as seen in her cover of Gake no Ue no Ponyo, although, with most covers she is described to be a loli with a cute and sweet voice. She can, however, sing with a clear and powerful mid-range voice and hold high notes without strain as seen in her cover of Miiro. She is also capable of reaching a wide range of notes with a mature voice rich with emotion as seen in her cover of Onion. Yukari associates her vocals with different tags on her uploads. She tags covers with "Queen Yukari" (女王缘) for her mature or theatrical voice whereas she tags covers with "Small Yukari" (小小缘) for her younger vocals. She started uploading her songs on AcFun in 2009 with her intial cover of "God Knows...", but most of her earlier covers were taken down so she then moved to Bilibili in 2010 where she gained the majority of her popularity with more than 250k followers. She currently uploads to AcFun, Bilibili, and 5sing. Most of her covers include VOCALOID, game, anime and Japanese Pop songs in Japanese and a few Chinese Pop songs and advertisements in Chinese. Some of these covers use a drawing or animation to depict her as a young girl with long wavy pink hair, red eyes, blushing cheeks and a cowlick. Her most popular cover is "unravel" -dj-Jo Remix ver.- with over 1.3 million views on Bilibili as of July 2015. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs (2015.01.10) # "Meme Dā" (2015.01.23) # "Present" (One Piece character song) (2015.02.01) # "Wǒ Hái Méi Yǒu Nán Péngyou" (2015.02.14) # "Ai Kotoba" (2015.02.19) # "Miiro" (KanColle OP) (2015.03.06) '(YT Only) # "Wǒ Zhī Dào Wǒ Hěn Méng Bù Yào Ài Shàng Wǒ." (2015.03.14) # "Puzzle Girl" (2015.04.05) # "Adonis" feat. Yukari and Sharjah (2015.04.05) # "Onion" (2015.04.06) # "Děng Děng Wǒ De Dāi Máo ne?!" (2015.04.09) # "Léi Tíng Zhàn gē" (Battle Hymn of Thunder) (2015.04.09) # "Stand up!" (White Cat Project Theme Song) (2015.04.09) # "Burenai AI de" (2015.04.11) # "Beautiful World" (Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone ED) (2015.04.18) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" (2015.04.23) # "Teien nite." (2015.05.22) # "Yasashii uta" (2015.06.06) # "Savior of Song" (Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio: Ars Nova OP) (2015.06.12) # "Calc." -Piano ver.- (2015.07.14) # "Kakushinteki☆Metamaruphose!" (Himouto! Umaru-chan OP) (2015.07.17) # "Young Three Kingdoms" (Young Three Kingdoms Theme Song - Cover Contest) (2015.07.24) # "Bakunyuu Ondo" (2015.07.26) # "Million Ways=One Destination" (Kai-Ri-Sei Million Arthur OP) (2015.07.31) # "X.U. (Owari no Seraph OP) (2015.08.05) # "Dǔjú (Gamble) (2015.08.07) # "August 31st (YT Only) (2015.10.29) # "World is Mine (2016.01.06) # "Yoru wa Nemureru kai? (Ajin OP) (2016.02.11) # "Super Nuko World (2016.02.25) # "Colorful (2016.03.06) }} Discography Gallery |Yukari Sharjah Adonis.png|Yukari and Sharjah as seen in their cover of "Adonis" Illust. by 先生 }} Trivia * Yukari is single. * She receives fan art often on her Weibo.Weibo picture posts External Links * Weibo * 5sing * AcFun * YY channel Category:Loli